1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known what is called a display apparatus with a touch detection function in which a touch panel type touch detection device having translucency is stacked on a display device that displays an image. When updating of the image by the display device and touch detection by the touch detection device are performed in parallel in such a display apparatus, noise caused by display driving of the display device may influence touch detection and deteriorate accuracy in touch detection. As a countermeasure against such noise, there is known a display device employing time division control for performing updating of the image and touch detection in a time division manner (for example, refer to WO 2012/121091).
However, with time division control as disclosed in WO 2012/121091, touch detection cannot be performed during an updating period of the image. Due to this, strict time constraints are imposed for performing touch detection, which makes it difficult to complete touch detection in all regions on which touch detection is supposed to be performed, and to increase frequency of output of a touch detection result following the completion thereof. Due to the restriction on time in which touch detection can be performed, strict restriction is also imposed on the number of times when touch detection is performed in the same region during a predetermined period, so that only a small number of touch detection results can be used. Thus, it is difficult to improve touch detection accuracy.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a display apparatus that can cause the display device to operate in parallel with the touch detection device, and, at the same time, can reduce influence of the noise that may be caused by the operation of the display device on the touch detection device. Alternatively, there is a need for a display apparatus that can improve touch detection accuracy with touch detection taking more time and output frequency of the touch detection result more easily.